


Submit to win

by LadyAhiru



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Jaskier, Bruises, Choking, Consent is Sexy, Dom/sub, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonverbal Safewords, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Powerplay, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Slight Subdrop, Swordplay as Forplay, Top!Geralt, face fucking, not beta we die like my sleep shedule, possessive geralt, training together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Jaskier is training with the Witchers in Kaer Morhen
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 40
Kudos: 544





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for my fellow Server Gals/Pals

The sun burned in his eyes and he was breathing so heavily that his whole body was shaking. Train with us they had said, it’s gonna be fun they had said, we going to go easy on you they had said. Well, if that was their easy Jaskier would really not like to be at the end of their hard. 

His gaze went over to Geralt, who just finished pulling his shirt over his head, his hair in disarray and his skin wet with sweat. To be fair he wouldn’t mind being at the end of Geralts….well… Fuck, what had he been thinking of, agreeing to train with three Witchers like he wasn’t in all areas at a disadvantage? Eskel had disarmed him three times in the span of five minutes and not even broken a sweat yet, while Jaskier was struggling to breathe.

He had disregarded his own shirt a while ago and his hands were starting to shake around the handle of the wooden training sword. The only reason he hadn’t yielded yet was because Geralt had looked at him with pride when he managed to swat the sword onto Eskels arm one time.

He cursed his stupid pride and the everlasting feeling to make Geralt happy, make him proud, make him smile and took a fighting stance once more. He could hear Lambert and Geralt brawling behind him but he knew he could not dare to look as Eskel grinned at him, moving in a circle around him.

He could be in the Kitchen with Vesemir chopping Onions but instead, he had gathered more bruises than any person should. He was about to take another hit from Eskel when he heard Lambert shout over. “Let’s take a break!” Eskel grinned and lowering his sword he gave Jaskiers shoulder a friendly squeeze and a smile.

Even though he was hurt Jaskier felt himself smile back and go for his water skin. The other Witchers had welcomed him warmly when they had arrived a few days back and he had quickly gained their respect and friendship and he hoped that Geralt would take note of how hard he was trying to make himself useful around the keep.

“You okay?” Jaskier wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at Geralts worried face. “You are bruised all over Jaskier.” The bard shrugged and looked down his chest. He was indeed covered in purple and red marks, being whacked with a wooden sword hurt more than he had thought but he didn’t mind. “I’m fine.”

“Are you?”

Grinning Jaskier nodded, trying to keep his focus on Geralts face and not to let his gaze wander to his broad chest. “Never been better, I could still take any of you!”

Geralts eyebrow shot up and his lips twitched in a small smile. “Could you now?”

“Definitely! Swords, bows, hand to hand! You name it!”

Laughing Geralt moved and pulled Jaskiers left arm in a twisted motion behind his back, holding him against his chest with the other arm. “Looks like you are all talk, little lark.”

Jaskier swallowed hard, he could feel Geralts warm and moist skin against his back, his hand rubbing against his abdomen. He could feel arousal starting to wash over him so he did the only thing he could do and that was to fight dirty. He leaned down were Geralts other arm was pushed against his chest and bit as hard as he could.

Geralt let out a surprised huff and loosened his grip enough for Jaskier to wiggle out of the hold. The bard flung around and punched Geralt playfully in the shoulder. “Bring it, Wolf!”

Jaskier felt his stomach turn and his insides growing hot as Geralts smile turned feral. He looked very much like a hungry wolf, ready to pounce at their prey and he felt his knees grow weak. Geralt moved around him, smiling and licking his lips and Jaskier forgot how to breathe for a moment.

Finally, Geralt jumped at him, throwing him into the hard dirt of the courtyard and climbing over him with ease. “I have you now little lark.” He smirked and bit gently into Jaskiers neck.

“Oh yeah?” Jaskier closed his eyes and smiled. “I win though.”

Confusion danced over Geralts face as he pinned Jaskiers hands over his head and let his full body weight press the bard down. “I have you pinned down?”

“Exactly,” Jaskier whispered and opened his eyes to smile at him.

“Get a room you Idiots!” came Lambert's shout from the other side of the yard.

Blinking Jaskier remembered the other two Witchers with them and promptly blushed. Before he had time to make up an excuse or say anything he was pulled up and flung over a strong shoulder. Geralt held him steady with one arm and started to walk them inside the Fortress, ignoring the loud laughter and whistles behind them.

“Geralt! You brute! What do you think you are doing!?”

He felt a sharp slap to his butt as a soft growling voice spoke directly into his ear.

“Claiming my price little lark.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jaskiers cornflower blue eyes widened in awe as he found himself speechless. Geralt couldn’t mean what he dared to hope. He could feel the strong muscles in Geralts shoulder as the Witcher climbed up the stairs to the tower room where he resided and Jaskier coughed to find his voice again.

“Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?”

Instead of answering Geralt kicked the door to his room open and pushed it shut with his free hand, throwing Jaskier onto the bed and crawling over him, pushing him down as he had done in the courtyard.

“How about I show you little lark?”

Jaskier blinked and stared, wondering if Eskel had hit him too hard and he was now passed out on the floor hallucinating.

It must have shown on his face because suddenly Geralt loosened his grip around his wrists and looked worried. “Jaskier…I…If I read this wrong. If this is not what you want…”

“No!” Jaskiers hands came up and he pulled Geralt back down onto him. “I do want! Definitely want!” He nodded franticly. “All the want!”

Geralts deep laughter rumbled through the room and Jaskier could feel the vibration of it against his chest. He leaned back down and slowly pushed Jaskiers arms back above his head, securing them with a tight grip of one of his large hands, while not taking his eyes from Jaskiers. “Good. Now hold still little lark.”

His teeth found Jaskiers throat as he started to slowly undo Jaskiers laced pants. The bard felt himself shiver and trying to get some friction against his aching cock by rubbing against Geralt but the Witcher would have none of it. His free hand came up to almost harshly grab Jaskiers chin and force him to look straight at him. “I said hold still.”

Jaskier swallowed and nodded, hot arousal spreading through his bones. He had never felt so helpless and save at the same time and he let his body fall back down into the soft bed underneath. Geralt flashed him another feral grin before getting up from the bed, earning him a disapproving whine from Jaskier. “I’ll be right back little lark, put your hands on the headboard and don’t move.”

Breathing in Jaskier shuffled so he could reach the wooden headboard and hold on, waiting for Geralt to find what he was looking for in the nearby trunk. His cock strained against his half-opened pants and he was feeling hot all over. After what seemed forever Geralt was finally back into the bed, and pulling his pants fully down, throwing them across the room and tearing his smallclothes off with one swift motion.

Jaskier could feel Geralts heated gaze on his body, devouring every inch of his skin with his eyes and he started to shiver, yet he still held onto the headboard as if his life depended on it. A small glass vial was put on the bed next to him and Geralt stood once more to rid himself of his own clothing. Jaskier let his gaze shamelessly roar over his Witcher and licked his lips as his eyes set on Geralts huge cock. It was thick and long and curved slightly to the left and he could not wait to be full with it.

“Geralt…” He raised his head back to look at the Witcher and found the air knocked out of his lungs when he met Geralts fond smile. “Little lark…..”

“Please Geralt. Please…I need…please.”

Slowly the Witcher leaned over him, his white hair brushing over Jaskiers nipples, a soft moan escaped the bards’ lips. “What do you need little lark? Tell me.”

Jaskier wet his suddenly dry lips, his eyes opened wide. “You. I need you. Need your cock. Please.”

The smile on Geralts face could only be described as feral as he moved to kneel above Jaskiers head.

“Open up little lark.”

Obediently Jaskier let his mouth fall open, pulling his tongue out as far as he could. His eyes fluttered shut as Geralt rubbed the tip of his cock against his tongue, smearing precum all over the wet skin. He could hear Geralt taking a sharp breath in and feel the Witchers hands grabbing roughly at his hair.

“Jaskier…” He could feel Geralt slowly filling his throat and the tight grip on the headboard hardened as he struggled with the overwhelming feeling inside of him.

“If I do something you don’t want, don’t enjoy, I want you to snip your fingers. Otherwise don’t move.” There was no response from Jaskier so Geralt continued. “Snip now if you understand little lark.”

Jaskier opened his eyes and looked directly into Geralts, his left hand doing a soft snip while he felt the hot ball of arousal growing hotter and bigger.

Satisfied with his reaction Geralt brutally pulled his head back at his hair and pushed his cock into Jaskiers mouth until he reached the back of his throat. Smirking he pulled out only to slam back in, fucking Jaskiers lax mouth and throat.

The bard had to close his eyes again, overwhelmed with lust and love and being grateful for the headboard to hold onto. Geralt set a fast and brutal rhythm and for a second Jaskier wondered how long his voice would sound wrecked afterwards.

His own leaking cock laid against his stomach and he was so aroused that it almost started to hurt. Before he could get really uncomfortable Geralt bulled out and captured his mouth into a searing kiss. He whined into the Witchers mouth, eager to taste and feel him against his tongue.

“Jaskier. Sweet little lark. You are so good to me.”

Whimpering in response Jaskier could feel Geralts big hand on his cock, wrapping around him and tugging. “I want you to come for me sweetheart, can you do that?”

Nodding franticly Jaskier bit into his own lips, trying very hard to not just buck his hips up into Geralts hands. The Witchers calloused fingers felt divine against him and he gasped as Geralt pushed his rough thumb over the leaking slit on his cock. “Geralt! Oh gods Geralt!”

Biting into his neck once more the Witcher sped up and tightened his grip around him. “Let got little lark, let go. I have you, “he whispered directly into Jaskiers ear and all the bard could do was to comply and spill his warm seed all over Geralts hand and his own stomach.

Heavily breathing he raised his head to kiss the Witcher once more, enjoying the large hand still wrapped around him.

When he finally came down from his high he realized that Geralt was still achingly hard.   
“What about you?”

“Oh, don’t you worry little lark.”

Geralt grinned at him. “I am not done with you yet.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Witcher leaned over him once more and slowly let himself sunk down onto Jaskier, pressing his weight into him and grinding his erection into Jaskiers thigh. “I don’t like those marks on you little lark.”

“Oh?” Jaskier blinked.

“Hmm, they are Eskels marks.” The Witcher let his mouth wander to Jaskiers biceps and set his teeth right above one of the bruises he had gotten from the training fight earlier. “You are mine little lark. You should only be covered in my marks, don’t you agree?”

“Fuck Geralt. Yes.” Frantically nodding Jaskier could feel himself slowly getting hard again as Geralt started to work on his bruise, covering it with his own bite marks. When the Witcher was satisfied with the bruise on his arm he continued to move to the one on his left pectoral, sucking and biting until Jaskier whimpered, somewhere caught between pleasure and pain. His fingers were hurting by now, slowly starting to cramp and he tried to find a better position on the headboard for his hands to get rid of the stiffness.

Geralts head shot up at his movement. “Is it hurting you?”

Softly nodding Jaskier let his head fall to the side, ashamed that he could not hold on for longer.

“Don’t little lark. Look at me.”

A hand brought Jaskier chin back up and warm amber eyes looked fondly at him. “Let them fall down Jask.”

Relieved to have Geralts permission Jaskier let his hands fall down and groaned as he felt blood rushing back into his fingers. “You did so good for me little lark. You deserve a reward.”

Before Jaskier could react he was flipped onto his stomach. His head was turned to the side and Geralts greedy tongue pushed into his warm mouth. The Witcher dragged his lips over his cheeks down to his neck and further over his spine. Jaskiers renewed erection pushed against the mattress with every move and he whimpered when Geralt softly bit into the small of his back.

Jaskier could feel Geralts calloused hands gripping onto his butt and spreading his cheeks wide apart so his tongue could lick a wide stripe over his rim. His hips bucked up automatically and he pushed himself against Geralts grinning mouth. “Needy thing aren’t you Jask?” Geralts lips closed above his hole and sucked hard.

“Shit! Fuck! Geralt!”

“If you ask nicely little lark.” Geralt laughed against his hole and the vibration sent shivers down Jaskiers spine.

“Don’t laugh you asshole. I’m dying here!” 

His cheeky response was met with a sharp slap onto his butt and a loud moan left Jaskiers mouth. “Behave little lark or I’ll stop.”

“Shit no. Please Geralt. Please. I promise I’ll be good.”

“Oh, I know you are Jaskier. So good.” The tongue came back, leaping over the cheek that had just been slapped, easing the sting. “You are perfect my lark. So good for me.”

Jaskier bit into the pillow underneath him to keep himself from whimpering out loud as the praise washed over him. He had had many partners in his life but no one had ever talked to him like that, treated him like that and he was needy for more.

“Fuck Jask, you taste so good on my tongue.” Geralts left hand pushed his cheeks apart even wider as he ground his sharp tongue right into him, pushing a well-oiled finger inside his pink hole next to it.

“Ohhhhh….Oh, my gods….” Jaskier screamed and pushed up to his knees, giving Geralt even better excess to his body. “Oh, gods Geralt. Please more. Please. Oh. Pleasepleaseplease. I’ll be good for you. I promise please give me more. I need more….” Babbling he threw his head back in ecstasy as Geralt pushed another finger inside of him.

“Turn around Jask. I want to see your face.”

Geralts hand withdrew and Jaskier tried his best to turn around while feeling that his weak knees would give out any moment. He felt Geralts hand on his hip, helping, pushing until he was flat on his back and the Witchers hand made its way back to his quivering hole.

“Geralt…please I want…I need.”

Two fingers inside the bard, Geralts other hand came up to his neck, wrapping itself around the delicate nape of it. He slowly fingered Jaskier open, adding a third digit while claiming the bard’s mouth with his own once more. “I’ll give you what you need my lark.”

The weapon trained fingers around Jaskiers neck slowly closed, pushing, cutting off the blood flow to his brain at the same time as the fingers in his ass were replaced by Geralts huge cock. Jaskier could feel himself getting lightheaded as he got dizzier and dizzier, the cock in his ass brushing hard over his prostate and his own hard cock grinding against Geralts abdomen. Overstimulated he felt like he was flowing and a loopy smile formed on his face as his breathing slowly started to fade.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the hand on his neck was gone and he felt another rush of endorphins run through him as the blood flew back into his brain.

Jaskier screamed loudly and he could feel tears running down his cheeks. For a second Geralt looked worried but smiled when Jaskier grabbed his head and pulled him down for another kiss.

“My Witcher. Mine. Please.” The bard’s voice sounded wrecked and rough and he pulled one of his legs up onto his chest, making sure that Geralt could push into him even deeper, while wrapping his other leg around the Witcher, almost violently pushing his heel into Geralts back.

“Yes, little lark.” There was a soft almost careful bite to his bruised neck. “I’m yours. And you are mine.” Geralts hand wrapped around Jaskiers cock once more as he relentlessly fucked into him. “Nobody will ever touch you like this again, do you understand little lark?”

Jaskier nodded so hard he started to feel dizzy again. “Say it Jaskier! Say it.”

“Nobody else! Just you. Only you! Geralt! Shit. I only want you. Please…”

The hand on his cock squeezed him hard and he was full-on sobbing by now, overwhelmed and overstimulated. “Geralt. I love you.”

Amber eyes widened above him and the bard could fill hot seed fill him up as he came at the same time, spilling all over their chests. 

Fear started to build in him but he had no chance to panic as Geralt pulled out of him and drew him into a soft hug. He felt a tender hand on his chin, his head being gently moved and soft lips carefully pressing against his. This time the kiss was soft and sweet and full of emotion and Geralts other hand came up, his thumb brushing over his wet cheeks, whipping away the tears.

“I love you too little lark.”

“Oh.”

Blinking Jaskiers face transformed, a huge smile taking over his features and he pressed himself close to Geralt.

Blissful Silence filled the room, both of them enjoying the moment, being pressed together from head to toe, their fingers laced together, and exchanging soft and tender kisses.

“You should sleep Jaskier, you look wrecked.”

A playful swat was placed on Geralts arm. “And whose fault is that, hm? I am even bruised more than I was before! Your brothers will think that you tried to eat me.” Jaskiers voice was full of laughter and love as he pushed Geralt down onto his back, making himself at home against him and resting his head onto the Witchers chest.

“I would apologize little lark but I am not sorry.”

Jaskier exhaled snorting through his nose, softly chuckling. “Asshole.” He raised his head and pushed a small kiss to Geralts chin. “Just so you know it you brute. Next time I want to ride you.”

He could sense Geralts grin more than he could see it and relaxed as thick fingers brushed lovingly through his hair.

“That can be arranged little lark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way more fun writing this than any sane person should;) keep the prompts coming;)


End file.
